Face Hugger!
by LizardScalesFairyTales
Summary: Mooncake loved Gary's hugs the most.


If there was one thing Mooncake knew he could never go without again, it would be the hugs Gary gave him almost everyday after they met.

He adored almost everything about Gary of course, but there was just something about the hugs they shared that filled Mooncake with the most pleasing feelings of love and comfort he'd ever experienced. There were all different kinds of hugs too!

Like the first hug they shared, that had been an accidental hug. Mooncake had been running, or more accurately flying away from the Lord Commanders bounty hunters when he'd seen a small ship in the distance. He'd done what any sane creature running for their life would do and headed straight for it, desperate for a place to rest and hide.

He'd been so focused on getting to the nearest hard surface that he'd totally missed the life form resting on the side of the satellite he'd been aiming for. He's run right into the face of an initially frightened Gary Goodspeed, and the rest was history.

Mooncake could still remember his thoughts on Gary when they'd first met. The man had seemed strange, absurd, erratic, but also friendly, kind, and in a way Mooncake had felt a strong kinship to, lonely.

That first hug might have been an accident, but staying with Gary hadn't been. He'd known he'd made the right decision when Gary had steadfastly refused to give him up to the Lord Commander, which had also been when they shared their second hug. A hug of appreciation.

After that the hugs, handshakes, head scratches and pettings given to him by not only Gary but the rest of his friends growing crew had sort of blurred together, yet it was always the hugs he shared with Gary that stuck with Mooncake the most.

Like the hug they shared before and after Gary almost gave him up on Yarno. He especially cherished the one they shared after Gary found him in the colosseum, the look of concern and relief one he only now realized he'd never received before. Knowing Gary cared, even after discovering what he truly was, was something Mooncake valued greatly.

He still fondly remembered Gary's somewhat awkward, yet genuine speech to him after they escaped Yaro and the Lord Commander.

"I get it." Gary had said, oddly serious for a moment before them relaxing his shoulders and trying for a more casual approach. "So you shoot a "murder" beam out of your face hole. So what? I mean, it happens to the best of us!"

Mooncake had looked up to Gary curiously for a moment, hopeful for one second that maybe he wasn't the only one who had such abilities.

"I mean, just the other day I had a burrito and, you should have _saw_ the freaking murder beam that came out of the ba-"

Mooncake had remembered feeling upset as Gary had tried to normalized his plight, his usual appreciation for Gary's efforts dulled by his recent acts of violence. After all, not even Gary could truly forgive him for everything he'd done, for everything he'd destroyed. Soon, Gary would either want him gone, or would simply hand him over to the Lord Commander before he could destroy something, or _someone_ else.

Gary had faltered and pushed forward as Mooncake turned away. "And-and you know, it's actually pretty sweet if you think about it…"

Mooncake remembered there being a small beat of silence before Gary had tried again, this time sounding more sure of himself as he spoke.

"I mean, I just want you to know that that doesn't change anything between you-" Gary raised his hand and gently turned Mooncake to face him. "- and this guy."

Gary pointed to his reflection and just then, KVN abruptly appeared between them in the reflection of the ship's window.

"Me?!"

Gary scowled and grabbed the top of KVN"s head, pushing him to the ground roughly. "Not YOU!"

"Chookity!" Mooncake had agreed angrily.

Gary had sighed in frustration, then pushed aside his hair and pointed to his reflection dramatically once more.

" _Him_. It doesn't make you the bad guy. It really doesn't." Gary had assured him, his eyes betraying no hidden fear or deceit that Mooncake could see, just genuine empathy and trust.

"I mean, it makes the scum who want to _use_ you as a weapon the bad guy. Look,-"

Gary leaned forward and looked at Mooncake with excessive amounts of honesty and determination in his eyes.

"- you're a good guy, to the max core." Gary gave Mooncake a small smile and winked.

"Ooohh."

Mooncake remembered the overwhelming feeling of love the enveloped his heart as Gary had said that, the admiration that practically had spilled from his very being. It was probably because of all the time he'd spent in solitude, lost in space or running for his life from the Lord Commander, but Mooncake could remember no other time he'd ever felt so cared for and loved.

"I'm never going to let you go again." Gary had promised, looking slightly morose, yet even more determined as he reached forward and petted Mooncakes head protectively.

Gary clenched his fist with his other hand as he continued. "I now know that the only one I can trust with you, is my own awesomeness."

That had been the straw that broke the Veamals back to Mooncake, and he'd been unable to stop himself from rushing forward and giving Gary's face a big, squishy hug. That hug had been more than just a hug of appreciation too, that hug had been one of love, trust and friendship.

Mooncake would forever remember that day as the one where he could accurately pinpoint the exact moment Gary had went from his best friend, to his family. He couldn't recall if he had a family, or even a native planet to call home, but in that moment, he knew he had finally found someone who came close to both of those things. Gary was close enough.

"Hahaha! I'm starting to like these…" Gary had laughed, rubbing Mooncakes forehead warmly and giving the small alien a short squeeze.

"Hmm."

Mooncake also remembered the hug they'd shared after Gary had went on a rescue mission with Avocato to save the bounty hunter's son. That hug had been one of concern, celebration, and just a dash of guilt.

He'd been frightened by Gary's description of their mission, so he'd run away when Gary had offered the chance to come as back up, deciding that hiding in Gary's room til he came back was the best course of action. Considering the aftermath of the mission, the guilt had only gotten worse afterward.

Mooncake had flown excitedly out of his room when he'd heard the sound of Gary's voice minutes later, only to be met with a strange video of Gary talking to a very perplexed looking Quinn. He'd decided to entertain himself by watching the videos with her, settling comfortably next to her and pressing their cheeks together as Gary's recordings rambled on about his day or other trivial matters.

It had been a nice moment, watching Gary just live his life, no matter how lonely and isolated his friends past self so obviously was. Things had only gotten more worrisome when Quinn received a much more recent message from Gary concerning his mission with Avocato. Mooncake had been convinced by a frazzled looking Quinn and an overexcited KVN to help them support Gary and Avocato rescue Little Cato, and in the face of Quinn burning determination and intense focus, he'd been unable to refuse her.

Why hadn't he just stayed by Gary's side from the beginning? Why hasn't he seen the bomb, or let Gary alone long enough for him to see it himself? Why hadn't he just given himself up and saved Avocato and his son the struggle in the first place?

Mooncake had been swarmed with these thoughts and more, but he knew his thoughts were probably laughable compared to the thoughts swarming Gary, or Little Cato. While the small Ventrexian had made do with hiding in the ships vents to, well, _vent,_ Gary had dealt with his grief by falling deathly silent.

Quinn hadn't really noticed the change, probably due to her not knowing Gary very well, but H.U.E, the S.A.M.E.S and even KVN had noticed the jarring shift in Gary's mannerisms. Mooncake had noticed as well, but all his attempts to comfort Gary had been met with distracted 'hmm's and tired, listless pats on the head, followed by Gary going to spend time alone in his room or any other empty area of the ship.

On the second day Mooncake had had enough and followed after Gary to his room after being pushed gently aside. What Mooncake had found had shocked and saddened him.

"-Avocato. It's been...two days since you died…"

It was Gary, sitting alone on his bed, talking to his video recorder in the dark

"I still don't really get this whole, mourning thing, man. I mean, I thought I'd get it this time, you know? Maybe this time I'd be…I never gets _better,_ does it? Every time it happens, it _never_ …"

Mooncake had gasped, realizing that Gary had begun to tear up and quickly flown into Garys face, rubbing their faces together and squeezing Gary's cheeks as tightly as he could with his nubs.

"Chookity!"

"Gah! M-mooncake? What are you doing in here?"

"Hmmm…"

Gary had hesitated for a few moments, then sighed and reached forward, tossing his recorder over his shoulder and pulling Mooncake down into his bed with him. Mooncake had hummed sadly as Gary's sniffles turned into wimpers, nuzzling his friends cheeks and trying to rub away tears with his nubs.

Gary was a good person, he deserved to have more friends, not less. Mooncake supposed he'd just have to be two friends for Gary until Gary could find someone better.

"Thanks little buddy… _*sniff*_...Thank you…"

"Hmm-pa."

That hug had been one of grief, loss, and fear of what the future would hold. While that hug held many sad feelings, Mooncake still cherished it. After all, at least they hadn't had to feel all those things alone. Being alone together was still much better than grieving in solitude.

Another favorite hug of Mooncake's was one he'd given right after he'd been released from capture during a mission Gary had taken him and the rest of the Galaxy One on. They'd had to go to the New York on Earth and retrieve a bomb Gary's late father had told him about in hopes of finally closing the breach to Final Space.

Mooncake could still remember the way his heart had dropped when Gary had visibly darkened, realizing that they had no hope of finding the anti-matter bomb in time.

"Unknown?!...Then it's over."

The doors had suddenly blasted open and the Infinity Guard burst through, guns cocked and at the ready.

"Drop your weapons! Drop them now!"

They quickly disabled the KVN mechs and released a stasis device, enveloping Mooncake in a forcefield hold he could not escape.

" _Chookityyyyyyy!_ "

Mooncake had been terrified that that was it, that they'd lost all hope and that without even a proper goodbye, Gary and the rest of his family would be ripped from his life. He'd struggled desperately as Gary was pushed to the ground and then had a gun shoved into the side of his head.

"Commencing execution! "

"Take the life from to the Lord Commander."

Mooncake had glared at the guards, determined to either escape the stasis trap or kill EVERYTHING trying. If Gary was killed before he could do something...Well Mooncake wouldn't let that happen.

"Just a second guys. Look, love isn't a formula, it's messy, it's real, it's _raw_." Gary had been classically Gary during the whole execution, talking to Quinn about love and feelings like it was just another day of the week.

"Prepare to die, traitor." The guard tried, pressing her gun into Quinn's cheek.

Quinn smiled. "Then yes, I'll, drink liquids with you out of a cup."

"Hahaha! I guess, _one_ drink can't hurt." Gary agreed, quickly glancing at the gun pressed to his head before deciding to ignore it in favor of focusing of Quinn.

The guard holding the gun to Gary's head, finally having enough of the moment the two seemed to be determined to share, tensed his trigger finger and leaned forward. "Say goodbye-"

Mooncake remembered the way his heart had seemed to stop for a moment is sheer terror. All his thoughts focused exclusively on Gary, trying to memorize everything about his friend in some vain attempt to immortalize him before the fateful shot to the head he was in no way prepared to see.

Thankfully, Tribore had come and stopped the guard before they could end Gary's life, shooting him in the head instead. Mooncake had wasted no time after being released from the stasis devices hold and rushed into Gary's waiting arms for a warm hug.

In that moment, Mooncake knew they were both thinking the same thing.

' _I almost lost you.'_

At times like that, Mooncake almost wished he could speak the same language Gary could. Thankfully, neither of them needed to words to convey their feelings at that point. They had hugs for that sort of thing.

One of that last hugs Mooncake could remember was probably one of his least favorite ones. Not because it was bad or anything. No, Gary had put just as much love and care into that hug as any other, maybe even more. No, the reason it was Mooncakes least favorite was because it was also the last and therefore, it was technically a goodbye hug.

If there was one thing Mooncake hated even more than the Lord Commander, it was goodbyes.

It had been their last stand against the Lord Commander. At that point they had all come together to face off against the tyrant and finally close the rift to Final Space. Mooncake had felt a mixture of steely determination and crippling anxiety, because no matter how sure and brave Gary acted, Mooncake had seen the man beneath all that, and he was only that, a man.

He'd quickly shoved his fear and worry down as the Lord Commander sent his swarm on the Galaxy One and volunteered himself to fight against it. If he was going to be made with an all powerful super death beam in his face, he might as well use it to to protect something for once.

Gary had been predictably worried for him, running over to him as he prepared himself for battle and asking him why.

"Mooncake, what are you doing?"

Mooncake remembered how he'd risen just out of Gary's reach and puffed himself up. "Chookity Pok."

Gary had sighed in understanding, looked down sadly, then come forward and reached his hands out imploringly for Mooncake.

"Alright. But you're _not_ expendable."

Mooncake had quickly dropped his tough act and lowered into Gary's hands, pressing their foreheads together gently. It had been a solemn moment between them, yet Mooncake hadn't let the passing thought of death tarnish it. They were going to make it out together. He'd really believed that.

Had he know that would be their last hug, he would have held on a whole lot longer.

"Mooncake!"

It was Gary. Everything hurt and he was just barely holding on but he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Here he is. The infamous hero, the _GARY!_ "

" _Just. Gary!_ " Gary yelled back in frustration.

"Yes, just- _*cough*_ \- The Gary!"

"Let him go! He's done _nothing_ to you!" Gary commanded desperately.

"You're just in time, to see Mooncake, open the doorway of _Final Space!"_

Mooncake had given up struggling from the machines hold a while ago, yet the tortuously painful hold it had on him was unrelenting. He whimpered, unable to bring himself to cry out for help despite how badly he wanted to.

"Hang tight little buddy!"

The machines power doubled and suddenly the pain was blinding. There was a deafening surge of power, and then-

" _ **Augh!**_ "

" _AuUUUGHhhgh-_ _ **AUGGHHH**_ _!_ "

Mooncake felt a horrible shift of power from within him, and let out a weak cry of pain.

"Chookity…"

Slowly, the sounds and shapes around him began to fade right along with the power that had been siphoned off from him.

"Can't you see? There is no one beside you! Avocato, his son, your crew? Everyone you've cared about is _**gone**_ , all because of _that!"_

Mooncake couldn't see or hear much, but from what he could hear, he assumed the Lord Commander was referring to him. While he would usually disagree with everything the pint sized demon said on principle, there was no denying the truth in that statement. Despite his best efforts, Nightfall had been right.

" _Wherever you go, death follows. And it_ _ **will**_ _find its way to Gary."_

"And now, your life ends. But nothing _quick._ I want you to experience the same pain you put me through."

Mooncake heard the sound of Gary as he struggled. Gary couldn't win. He needed to run away!

"A slow, _painful,_ death."

" _Nhhg!_ You don't get it, do you? The good guys _always_ win in the end!" Gary assured.

"No, not this time, the Gary." The Lord Commander said.

Mooncakes vision and hearing swam in and out, the current situation only agitating his stress. Why wasn't Gary running away? They had lost, everything was over. It was all his fault and everyone was dead! Why was he still fighting!?

"Can I be honest, with the likelihood, of pissing you off a little bit?" Gary asked.

Mooncake blinked in surprise, his hearing starting to clear again as some small smidgen of his power returned to him. His anxiety only grew as what Gary said caught up to him. That wasn't good! If Gary _knew_ he'd be pissing someone off, then it was in _no way_ going to only to piss them of a "little bit"!

"I don't think you _were_ chosen." Gary admitted smugly. "You getting these powers, was just a mistake."

" _ **MISTAKE?!"**_ The Lord Commander roared.

Uh oh.

What happened next wasn't something Mooncake wanted to think about.

What happened next was so second nature to the Lord Commander that it took no thought at all.

What happened next left Gary with nothing to think about ever again.

Mooncake had never had a family, or even a native planet to call home, but he knew he had finally found someone who came close to both of those things. Gary had been close enough. Gary had been a good person, he'd deserved to have more friends, not less. Mooncake supposed he'd been to blame for that.

Gary could've found someone better but in the end, he'd settled on him, and for that, Gary had been punished by fate in the cruelest of ways.

Mooncake glared at the Lord Commander, determined to either escape the machine or kill EVERYTHING trying. The little alien called upon every fiber of his impossibly powered being and MOVED.

"Wha-No! NO!"

The Lord Commander tried to push him back but Mooncake refused, shifting and twisting the energy around him violently. He would not be stopped, he refused to let revenge elude him. Mooncake kept all his thoughts focused exclusively on Gary, trying to memorize everything he'd ever known about his friend in some vain attempt to immortalize him in the face of the horrible death he'd been in no way prepared to see.

As Mooncake finally broke free, something else broke inside of him as he was bombarded by the sight if his freshly slain friend and he screamed, obliterating the remaining ships and cruisers effortlessly. The Lord Commander cried out in a mixture of pain and alarm as he was showered with debris and sparks of deadly energy.

Mooncake wasted little time and flew over to the frightened overlord, sparing another glance at the tragedy on the floor a few feet away and blasting a hole into the center of the Lord Commanders head. Mooncake blasted a few more times until there was nothing left of the Lord Commander but the trail of misery he'd left behind and the broken universe he'd created. Then, after a few seconds of deliberation, Mooncake decided to blast that away too.

If there was one thing Mooncake hated even more than the Lord Commander, it was goodbyes.

He'd thought they were going to make it out together. He'd really, _really_ believed that. They'd given it their all, so why was Gary lying there on the floor? Had he know that he'd wasted their last hug, Mooncake would have never let go again.

"Are you really going to destroy it all again?"

Mooncake spun around to face Nightfall as she gently pushed aside Gary's bangs and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. She repositioned Gary quietly for a few moments, crossing his hands over his chest and pulling his eyelids closed, carefully resting his head on a small piece of debris. She looked him over, a detached, yet grief stricken look in her eyes before turning to Mooncake imploringly.

"You've killed the Lord Commander. The breach is closed. Gary and the rest of the crew may be gone but you haven't failed. The universe in finally _safe_."

Nightfall looked back over to Gary and frowned. "Gary gave up everything for that. Are you really going to throw it all away? What would he think?"

Mooncake couldn't even bring himself to dignify that with a proper response, simply opening his mouth and letting out another deathly, power laced wail, obliterating a nearby moon and the rest of their ship from existence in an instance. Nightfally leaned over Gary protectively and picked him up, pulling him over to her ship. Mooncake paid her no mind, as his was already made up.

If Gary had to die in order to save the universe, than that wasn't a universe that Mooncake could allow ANYTHING to live in. What did it matter what Gary would have thought? Gary was dead. He couldn't even BE angry at him, so what did it matter? Nothing mattered anymore, not without Gary.

Mooncake screamed and screamed, cleaving his way through planet after planet, moon after moon, scattering stars and decimating worlds in equal effort. There was no one left who loved him. There was no one left who cared. No one cared as much as Gary did or he wouldn't have had to save the universe alone. The universe didn't deserve Gary, but it did deserve this.

"Moonake? L-little buddy? What's wrong?"

Mooncake blinked in surprise, abruptly cutting off his blast. There was no way. Mooncake settled on the cracked and crumbling land of the planet he'd been in the middle of blasting away, unable to bring himself to look. It had to be an illusion. He couldn't bear to hope.

"What's the matter little guy? You look like you need a hug."

Mooncake turned around slowly, freezing in place as he was met with the pale, tired face of Gary Goodspeed. He was standing on the uneven ground of the dying planet, looking up at Mooncake with the same kind smile he always wore.

He was dead. Mooncake had seen him die, or, at least he'd seen the Lord Commander take Gary and-

"Mooncake, this is really Gary. Do you see that device around his neck?" Nightfall came forward from behind Gary, resting a hand on his shoulder and looking at Mooncake warily.

Mooncake blinked, lowering himself quietly and turning his gaze away from Gary's somewhat clouded eyes to the thick, collar like device around his neck.

"It can keep him conscious for about three minutes before his body officially shuts down. He doesn't have long Mooncake, the device can only keep him here for a short time. He knows this. Right Gary?"

Gary gave Nightfall a pained smile and nodded, then turned back to Mooncake and held his hands out imploringly.

"C'mere little buddy…"

Mooncake hesitated for a moment, looking over Gary's broken, reanimated body. He was deathly pale. What skin of his that was uncovered was stained with bruises that contrasted with his paper white complexion. His eyes were off as well, looking somewhat clouded and unfocused as they stared at Mooncake hopefully. His side was caked with blood around a wound Mooncake knew was just as fatal as the Lord Commanders final blow.

This Gary was broken. This Gary was falling apart. This Gary was dead.

"...Mooncake? Please...I'm cold..."

Mooncake refocused on Gary, _his_ Gary as the man stepped forward and weakly reached his arms out. He cocked his head a bit and smiled and suddenly all of the injuries and lifeless details didn't matter. It was Gary.

" _Chookity_!"

Mooncake rushed into Gary's open arms and nuzzled his cheek with all the love he'd thought he'd never get to give again. Gary chuckled lightly, stumbling a bit as Mooncake attempted to burrow into Gary's arms.

"Aww, what's wrong? I'm here now Mooncake. It'll be okay…"

Mooncake whimpered and pressed his face into Gary's harder, ignoring the lack of heat emanating from his friends body and attempting to warm him up with his hugs alone. He knew Gary didn't have long, but maybe if he just hugged him a little harder…

"Come with me Mooncake."

Mooncake sniffled and peeked out from Gary's arms to look up as his friend in confusion. Gary just squeezed him tighter and smiled, expression betraying no doubt or ulterior motives.

"Where I'm going, I'll be super lonely without you. Everybody's going to be there…"

Mooncakes eyes widened, a small sprout of hope growing at Gary's kind words.

"Don't you want to see Avocato again? And Little Cato and Quinn? Heck, I can finally introduce you to my dad! It'll be paradise...Come with me."

Mooncake felt something black and ugly struggle from within him as Gary spoke, but he pushed it down. If the thing inside him wanted him question any of this then Mooncake was better off ignoring it. What Gary was describing really did sound like paradise and he wanted to go so badly. Wherever Gary went, Mooncake wanted to follow.

"Chookity Paa…" Mooncake agreed, humming happily as Gary grinned and pulled Mooncake even closer.

"Really? I can't wait! We're- _*cough*_ -going to have...so much fun together..."

Mooncake frowned as Gary's body started to wobble, his arms growing heavier around the little alien. Gary coughed again and a dark red smudge splattered across his hands. Suddenly, Nightfall was behind Gary, allowing him to lean on her as she led him to sit against the wall of her ship. She carefully set him down, not so discreetly slipping something into his hand and stepping away to give the two of them privacy.

"Sorry about that bud...I'm-I'm not...feeling so hot…"

Mooncake cooed sadly and nudged Gary's hands as they slowly slipped off of him. He didn't want the hug to end.

"Oh...I didn't...notice…" Gary wrapped his arms around Mooncake once more, squeezing him so weakly that Mooncake was almost unsure that he had squeezed him at all. They didn't have much time left, Gary's already dead features were growing deader by the second and Mooncake wouldn't be able to survive losing him a second time. The universe wouldn't survive it either. He'd make sure of that.

"Chookity!"

Gary jumped a bit at Mooncakes cry and he smiled down at him, petting his head gently.

"You're right...We should go…"

Mooncake nodded, once again pushing away all the ugly thoughts that tries to warn him away from his friend. If Gary had a plan, no matter what it was, he'd follow through. He promised they'd get to stay together, so nothing else mattered.

Gary shifted a bit, grunting as he held up something small from within his hand. "This...might hurt for a second, but…"

Gary trailed off, worrying Mooncake for a few moments. Had Gary passed away? Before they got to say goodbye?

"...I'm _so_ sorry...If-if there was some other way…" Gary gasped, a weak sob wracking his broken frame.

Mooncake raised his head and looked into Gary's eyes, staring deep into the guilt and the grief that seemed so deeply embedded into them. He then gently pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, humming softly in hopes of comforting his friend.

It would be okay, they were together now.

"Mooncake?"

"Chookity chookity!" Mooncake opened his eyes and looked into Gary's with all the determination he had.

They might not be able to speak, but Gary had to know.

Gary blinked back his tears in surprise, then let out a breathy laugh, petting Mooncake appreciatively. "...Hehe...You're so smart...I should stop stalling, right?...The others...are waiting for us…"

Mooncake smiled and nodded, closing his eyes once more and allowing himself to rest in Gary's arms.

As Gary pressed something cold, but sharp into his back. Mooncake bit back a whimper and merely pressed himself deeper into his friends arms. Gary shushed him, petting him softly and whispering sweet nothings to him as his body slowly began to crow colder. Just like Gary.

Mooncake winced as Gary coughed and something wet sprinkled his forehead. Gary shakily wiped it away, sliding a bit against the ship and pulling Mooncake closer as they both began to fade away.

"It's-it's okay...Mooncake...we're going together...I'm...right behind you…"

" _Ch-chookityyyy…_ "

Mooncake closed his eyes just as the boots of a very familiar time traveler came into view, advancing on that sad scene with cold, careful precision.

"...Good job Gary...Mooncake...You finally did it...You've saved the universe…"

Gary didn't respond, something in Mooncake knowing that Gary was well on his way to the special place. It was too bad he hadn't got to hear Nightfall, but Mooncake could tell him all about it when saw him later.

Nightfall sighed, and Mooncake felt her gently place her hand on his head for a moment before pulling away.

"You two were always so cute together...It's a shame...I'm sorry."

Mooncake hummed weakly at her, unable to gather up the strength to speak. There was no reason for her to apologize, after all, she'd brought back Gary. They'd gotten to hug and talk, and Gary had even been able to give him an invite to the special place. They were going to be so happy there, Mooncake couldn't wait!

Mooncake smiled and let himself imagine all the wonderful things they would all get to do together once he made his way to the special place.

He'd get to see Gary again, that was a given. He'd probably come around just as Avocato and Gary start another round of cards. Avocato would pet his head and smile like he always did, and Gary would give him another one of his special hugs. Little Cato would be working on another strange mechanical device like he always was, or if he was in a really good mood, they could play hide and seek together! Quinn would be watching all the shenanigans from the sidelines, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. If Gary said the right things and smiled at her just right, she'd be messing around with that best of them

Mooncake felt warm now, everything seeming all too clear. Gary would be yelling about something absurd that would make Little Cato roll his eyes and Avocato would laugh because Gary's ridiculous sense of humor always got him. Quinn would be torn between being annoyed and amused, then after Gary sent her one of his patented smiles, the ones where he put all his love and adoration for you in a single look, she'd settle on annoyed and try not to kiss him in front of everyone.

"-admit it Quinn! You're Gary-sexual and you dream of kissing me under the moonlight!" Gary declared proudly.

Quinn blushed and tried to will away the smile threatening to overcome her scowl. "Oh, you wish!"

Avocato laughed again, then leaned forward and gave Quinn a smug smirk. "I don't know Quinn, I think he might be onto something there. What was it you said about wanting to take Gary out to see the sights on Zizix 6 again? Something about an amazing view?"

Quinn turned a beet red and spun around to face Avocato threateningly. "Oh! Okay, now see here-"

"Wow." Little Cato interjected, giving Quinn a faux look of shock. "So the mighty Quinn Airgone's heart of ice had finally been melted by the guy who you sent to _jail_? Amazing."

"Aww!" Gary cooed. "You want to take me to Zizix? Isn't that like, a married couples spot? Quinn you sly fox!"

Quinn slapped a hand over her face and glared at Avocato venomously. "Okay, no! I just-You've been stuck on the Galaxy One for five years! I just thought you'd want to see some sights or something!"

Gary gave Quinn a lovey dovey nod and rested his chin in his hand lazily. 'Uh-huh. So were you going to propose? Because I think my ring size might have changed since my arm was torn off. H.U.E? What's my ring size now?"

"Your ring size had indeed changed since your arm was torn off, Gary. Your new ring size is approximately-"

"No!" Quinn interrupted, blushing and waving her hands angrily. "I do NOT want to know his ring size!"

"What? So I'm supposed to be the one who proposes? How old fashioned of you Quinn!" Gary teased, holding a hand up as Quinn weakly slapped his arm.

"Now settle down you two!" John Goodspeed warned, smiling goodnaturedly at Gary and Quinn as they both nodded at him, Quinn still blushing slightly.

John sat down next to Gary, throwing an arm around his son's shoulder and and leaning back easily. "You know your mother and I always used to fight like this when we were younger. Just don't let it get out of hand or you'll be having real fights over fake alien gods in no time!"

Quinn blushed again and tried to sit up in offense. "We're not-!"

Gary laughed, sending Quinn a loving smile and reaching over to give her hand a warm squeeze. Quinn looked down at their hands for a moment, then sighed and leaned on Gary in defeat.

"Oh fine."

Mooncake smiled wider, his heart warm and full as he watched the scene before him. It was only missing one thing really. Him.

Mooncake felt something in him shift and suddenly the scene was closer, more real than before. He rushed forward as soon as his body was able, burying himself in Gary's chest to the mans surprise.

"Wha-whoa!"

If there was one thing Mooncake knew he could never go without again, it would be the hugs Gary had given him almost everyday after they met.

"Mooncake? Little buddy! You're finally here!"

Thanks to Gary, he would never have to go without anything again.

* * *

 **Robot-armo I'm in love with your art style. Specifically your soft like a summer cloud lines and pretty like a spring rainbow colors, so I wanted to write this little fic for you, based off the picture of Gary and Mooncake hugging you drew upon my request!**

 **Theangryplatypus sad Final Space comic on Tumblr was the inspiration for the super sad ending so thanks for the angst bro!**

 **All comments and critique are welcome! I love to improve so if you see something you think I can do better, say something! I also love to hear what you like about my writing so don't be shy!**


End file.
